The Release in the Scotch
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: "Remember that day when you told me I could hug you if you were scared and we'd be even? Well, I guess now would be a good time." - My tag on episode 6x13 "The Daredevil in the Mold"
1. The Release in the Scotch

**The Release in the Scotch**

_Tag for episode 6x13, "The Daredevil in the Mold"_

_

* * *

_

"_Then I'll have a drink," she said and necked the shot, which burnt her throat slightly._

She knew he was hurting like hell, and after Hannah had called and told her what happened, she instantly knew where to find him.

He wasn't really drunk, and even if he pretended to be, she knew he wasn't mad either. He was hurt, badly, and she felt his pain, whether she was the reason. She wanted to ease his pain, but wasn't really sure how. Should she touch him, or would that break him completely?

He was on the edge of tears, but refused to completely break down in front of her. So if she touched him, she knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself together any longer.

But then again she remembered how good it had felt to be able to break in front of him. How he had managed to soothe her pain over and over again.

Still trying to figure out how to comfort him, she didn't quite notice that the bartender didn't refill their glasses.

"Out," the man said, upon interpreting her quizzical gaze.

She nodded slightly, throwing fifty bucks on the table and grabbing Booth's arm.

"C'mon, I've got your favorite scotch at home."

Brennan didn't know if he realized it was her attempt to bestow him solace, but she didn't care since he just nodded and followed her out of the bar.

* * *

Their drive home was quiet. Since she just had had one drink, she decided to drive by herself. She knew, it wasn't correct and usually she never acted against the law purposely, but right now the most important thing was to get Booth somewhere comfortable, she knew that.

In her apartment she poured each of them a glass of his favorite scotch and gave him his. Like she had expected, he drank it in one go.

"Remember that day when you told me I could hug you if you were scared and we'd be even?", she asked tenderly, trying hard to catch his gaze.

He nodded slightly, not really knowing where she was going with this, but everything was better than to talk about….well, yeah, _it_. He'd probably rather listen to her scientific mumbo jumbo.

"Well, I guess," she said quietly, "right now would be a good time."

"But I'm not scared, I'm mad," he managed to get out, choking on his tears and that lump in his throat.

"No," she said, closing the gap between them and wrapping him into a tight hug, "you're scared of ending up alone."

She felt him clutching her into his chest, hiding his now wet face in her hair. She rather felt than heard him cry and her heart broke for him again.

Relief was running through her veins, upon realizing she was doing the right thing. Pulling him tighter, Brennan stroked through his now messy hair.

"I've got you, baby, I've got you. It's gonna be alright," she whispered, copying his words from what seemed to be another lifetime and led him gently towards her bedroom.

* * *

When she woke up on her couch the next morning, she remembered last night's events instantly and asked herself what Booth's reaction was going to be like.

At first he'd probably be furious about her taking the couch and leaving him in her bed and then he'd be embarrassed about his emotional break down and would try to cut himself from her.

Desperately, she tried to find a way to prevent that and sat up. She immediately noticed the folded paper on her blanket.

_Bones,_

_Thanks for last night. I'm sorry about the last few months and how I treated you. I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry, especially about this choice thing last night.  
This is me saying thanks for you being my partner and my __**friend**__. And probably for being the one who held the center together for the last few months, since I was being a jerk._

_In case you're wondering, I went home, sobering and washing up, and we're gonna meet for lunch at two, alright?_

_Booth_

_

* * *

_

**Yay ! :)**

**So I guess it's not just me who's excited about last night's events. For once I didn't find the break-up scene that crushing, since his proposal seemed kinda over-hurried. And Brennan was there to pick up the pieces :)  
Oh, and I _so _could've kicked him for this two choices thingy. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think about both, the oneshot and the episode ;)**

**xx**

**Michi**


	2. The Proof in the Rejection

**Alright, since so many of you wanted a sequel to my last week's episode tag "The Release in the Scotch", but I didn't really like the idea of continuing it since it was written to be just a really short tag, I decided to continue it this way, with a new tag on last night's episode "The Bikini in the Soup". Here you go, I hope you enjoy it and click he button beneath :)

* * *

**

**The Proof in the Rejection**

_-Sequel to my last week's tag "The Release in the Scotch"-_

_Tag on episodes 6x14 "The Bikini in the Soup"_

_

* * *

_

Something was different about her and listening to his gut he even knew what it was, but he didn't dare to analyze this. And besides that, this wouldn't feel right. His and Hannah's breakup was kind of fresh after all, even if he pretended to be over it.

Right now, all he wanted to do was rebuild their partner- and friendship like it used to be. No romance, no gambling, no jealousy, right?

Right.

Then again, he hadn't reacted too well on her getting phone calls from way too many guys and it had felt wonderful to hear her reject them all.

She had rejected all of them, all but him. Well, he hadn't asked her out exactly, but they spent Valentine's Day together after all. Right, not in the traditional way, but what had ever been traditional with them?

"Hey, Booth," she said, taking him out of thoughts when they left the shooting range. "Do you think Cam and her boyfriend are serious?"

Right, sometimes he really didn't understand how her mind worked and since they spent much more time together since his breakup, this thought crossed his mind over and over again.

"Well, yeah, Bones, I think they are. Remember him refusing to go to work just to make their date happen? Why are you asking anyway?"

She shrugged. "Dr. Saroyan was a little snappy when it seemed like we wouldn't make it on time. That made me wonder."

Booth laughed and wrapped his arm around her in a friendly gesture. "See, Bones, that's why not having a valentine's date doesn't suck at all. You have all the time in the world."

She looked at him confused. "Why would you say that? Traditionally speaking, people choose precisely this day to show the emotions they feel for someone else. That's why Cam and Hodgins and Clark were all on edge. They wanted to make it right. You of all people should know that."

"Why me?", he asked carefully, making his way to his car door.

"Because you're the most emotional person I know. You want to lose yourself in someone else and spend the rest of your life with them. Even I see the beauty in this idea and I guess…," she swallowed slightly and gazed at her lap shyly, "with the right person even I would enjoy Valentine's Day."

"You would?", he asked swallowing, "then why did you turn down all your offers?" Deep down he knew the answer, since he knew _her _so well, but he wasn't quite ready to face the truth.

Fearfully, her cerulean eyes met his for a moment, turning away quickly.

_Please don't say it_, he thought. No, he wasn't ready yet.

"It's a partner thing," she said slowly, throwing him off guard.

_What_?

"You told me once that partners are there for each other, have each other's backs. So I thought spending the day with you would equate this, given the current situation." She looked at him, smiling shyly. Their gazes met.

_I didn't want you to be alone tonight._

_That's the only reason?_

_No._

Neither of them was ready to ask those questions out loud or answer them, nor analyzing their meaning.

Their gazes lingered for a long moment, cerulean melting with chocolate brown, while they grinned at each other.

"Thanks, Bones. You're a really good partner, you know."

"Given the fact that I'm good at almost everything I do, yes, I know," she said, breaking the tension.

"Aw, and modest too, there Bonesy. So very modest too," he teased as he led them towards the diner.


End file.
